supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bisley Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Sheila: Hi, nice to meet you. Announcer: "Jo meets the Bisley Family." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we got this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Bisley Family. I'm a single mom, and my name's Sheila, and I work at Yankee Candle as a store manager." introduction Bisley Family issues Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Oscar's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Oscar's birthday party. He was having a Curious George-themed party in the Bisley backyard, and all of his friends from his kindergarten class were there. Sheila even drew tropical fruits on the driveway with colorful chalk that lead a path to the front door, hung real bananas from the trees and set up a yellow tent in the yard." is standing in front of a door with a sign that reads "Welcome to Curious George Birthday Party" and he is dressed in a Curious George costume Oscar: "We had a pull-string Curious George piñata, blowouts, favors, games to play, cupcakes, banana bread, a table centerpiece, masks, grab bags, confetti, balloons, hats, banners, and a lots of stuff. We also sang 'Ten Little Monkeys,'" Sheila: "I ordered the Curious George birthday cake, the Curious George cookies, the chocolate-covered pretzel sticks, and the chocolate lollipops, and they should be ready to pick up soon. I also booked a 5-in-1 Curious George Jumperslide with a basketball hoop. I also hired a monkey character appearance, and a balloon artist. After that, I booked a limo ride to the local zoo." [Music from the Jack Johnson and Friends Curious George Soundtrack CD is playing in the background] Jo: "The party room was transformed into a 'jungle' by Sheila, who decorated with streamers with two pretty shades of green." and her two ignorant friends Stacey and Alison arrive on the scene after a day at the mall Sheila: "Mikayla, I'm so glad you're here. They're starting to play the game, 'Monkey See, Monkey Do,'; it's kind of like Simon Says." Mikayla: "What a dumb game!" (Stacey and Alison laugh) Sheila: "We also got Banana Scavenger Hunt." Alison: "That's so stupid!" Sheila: "We even have 'Monkey in the Middle'!" Stacey: "It's BORING!" Jo: "Mikayla and her friends decided that they were too grown-up for the party games and considered them 'dumb', 'stupid', and 'boring'." Sheila: "You don't have to take part of the games if you don't want to, but you can help out with the activities." changes the music from the Jack Johnson and Friends Curious George Soundtrack CD to "Chocolate Salty Balls" by Chef Alison: "I've booked Lil' Wayne and Eminem and wait until they come!" Oscar: (confused) "Mommy, what are chocolate salty balls?" Sheila: "Mikayla!" Mikayla: "WHAT IS IT, MOM?!" Sheila: "Where did you get this song?" Mikayla: "FROM (bleep)ING iTUNES!" Sheila: "I thought I blocked Eminen and Lil' Wayne! How did you gain access to iTunes without permission?" Oscar: (confused) Mikayla, who is Li'l Wayne and Eminen? Stacey: "WHAT A FABULOUS IDEA!!" Mikayla: "Yes, I agree." enters the judging panel Jo: "Stacey entered the judging panel." holds a number Stacey: "ONE!" Sheila: "That's...not the kind of judges I had in mind..." Jo: "Let's try to ignore Mikayla and her ignorant pals, Oscar." gets bored and leaves with her pals in Stacey's blue Mercedes to go shopping and later meet a guy they have a crush on Mikayla: We'll see you later, kid. (after Mikayla leaves, Sheila changes the music right back to Jack Jackson's song, "Upside Down") Sheila: Sometimes, big sisters need time and space to themselves. Mikayla is growing up, Oscar. Oscar's Sleeping Problems Oscar: "I'm too scared to sleep because a monster will come and get me." Sheila: "There is nothing to be afraid of monsters. In fact, monsters aren't even real, Oscar." Oscar: "But what about the thing that's underneath my bed?" looks under the bed and sees a rather ugly-looking sweater Sheila: "See? It was just your sweater." Onward One Strike and You're Out Allowance Chart DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo: "Mikayla, I thought we'd have talk about role models. Did having Eminen music and Lil' Wayne music on your MP3 player make you feel good about yourself? Did it make you popular at school?" Mikayla: No. Jo: Do you even know who Li'l Wayne and Eminen are? Do you think that they are good role models for young people your age? Mikayla: What is a role model, anyway? Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties